


Day 1: Visit to Santa

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alana take Alana's nephew to go visit Santa at the local mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Visit to Santa

Will and Alana swung Thomas between them, the little boy squealing happily, “Again, Auntie ‘Lana! Again!” They swung him once more for what seemed like the 100th time that day, his expression one of pure happiness.

"Thomas, look over there. Who’s that?" Will watched the boy’s face light up, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Santa!" They didn’t have to wait in line to see him for very long before the couple watched as Thomas sat upon the man’s knee and ask for a puppy of his own for Christmas, not knowing Will already had a dachshund on hold for him at the shelter.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Santa called Alana over and patted his knee; her cheeks went pink and she hesitated, only sitting after Will gave her the okay. “And what do you want for Christmas, young lady?”

Glancing at Will, Alana leaned over and whispered her request into the man’s ear. Santa let out a hearty laugh and patted her knee, “I think you’re going to have to ask the lad over there for that present, my dear.”

Only once they were back in the car did Will ask his fiancé what she had asked Santa for for Christmas; she looked in the back seat at her napping nephew before answering softly, “I asked for a baby of our own.”

With a warm feeling bubbling in his chest and a smile on his face, Will reached over to take his love’s hand in his own, “I think I can do that.”


End file.
